You Are More Than A Friend
by Love For Cid
Summary: On the Birthday of Aditya Sir . It's One Shot for All Duo Lovers . Birthday pleasent for Aditya Sir .


**Hi Friends It's Birthday Of our Cute Handsome Adorable Abhijeet Sir .**

**On their Birthday I try to write my First OS on Duo .**

**Yeah Guys it's Duo OS .**

**It's Birthday Pleasent for Abhi Sir .**

**It's little and First attempt on Duo .**

**Hope so you all like it .**

Finally it's Done Hope sp sub acha hu First time aesa kuch kiya hy Usy pasand aa jya ga na ... Haan zror aya ga mein ny itny dil sy sub kiya usy zror pasand aya ga .

Are it's 11 50 just 10 minites ra gya jldi jata hu .

He comes in his Buddy room Who sleeping peacefully .

Hunhhh soya tu asey hy jesy manu kabhi uthy ga hi nahin but soty samy ik bchy ky jesa innocent lgta hy . He sitting besides him on his bed kissed on his forehead with his kiss person in sleeping tone .

Daya sony dy na aub kiya hua nend nahin aa rahi kia ???

Abhi such mein tum jesa Bahi hr kisi ku nahin mlta I love you yar .

Acha notanki band kr aur so ja subo beaurau bhi jana hy .

Abhi uth na wake up yar and looked all around .

He open his eyes and see that all lights are offf in his Room .

Daya lights kiyun offf ki yar aur tu kidr gya light on krta hu and he switched on the light and at next moment Flowers rain on him and Abhijeet is astonished and see above that how flower pattels fallen on him .

He looks his buddy who's capture this lovely moment ... Daya yeah

Dekha Boss bol gya na tum it's your Birthday Abhi Happy Birthday from my side Daya tu and Abhijeet warmly hugged her Best Friend .

After sometime both are seperate with each other and Daya watch that Abhijeet eyes are moist .

Abhi teri ankh mein anso tujy yeah sub pasand nahin aya kia ???

Nahin Daya it's so enough for me mein tumhein bata nahin skta auj tk kisi ny mery liya itna nahin kiya mujy tu yad bhi nahin ky kabhi kisi ny mujhy exact 12 Am wish bhi kiya ya ...

Auj nahin Abhi mein hoon na aur yeah kia tum tu senti hu gya abi chlo mery sath jaldi uth wrna late hu jayen gy .

Are Lekin chalna kahan hy is time tu mujy kahan ly kr ja raha hy .

Boss tum na Question bht krty hu auj bina kisi swal ky mery sath chlo and both comes on terrace where everyone waiting for both of them . When Abhijeet Comes everyone Clapped and Sing a Birthday song for him while Abhijeet just looked all of them and also astonished to see that how the terrace decorated so beautifully .

**Abhijeet : **Yeah sub Thank you so much Sir aup log ...

ACP and Salunake

Happy Birthday Abhijeet Beta .

Sir thank you so much and he Hugged both of them . All other members of Cid also wishes him and gives a Birthday gift .

Sir mujy tu samj nahin aa raha ky mein aup sub ku thanks kesy kru aup sub ny mery liya itna kuch ...

**Salunake : **Wesy agar thanks kisi ku bolny hy nah Abhijeet tu wo Daya ku bolo Kiyun ky yeah sub decoration yeah sub idea us ka tha hamein tu bus us ny abi thori der phly btaya .

**Freddy : **Haan Sir aur aup ku Pata hy Daya Sir tu sbo sy yehi soch rahy thy ky woh aup ki Birthday pr special kiya krein .

Daya yeah sub and he found her everywhere .

Yeah Daya hy kahan ???

Are Boss yahan hoon mein aa jao aub jldi sy cake cut kr lo kiyun ky mujy boht bok lagi hy aur tum tu janty hu ky ...

Haan janta hoon ky bok tum sy bardasht nahin hoti muj sy zyada kon samj skta hy tujy and he cut the cake and first he feeding the Cake piece to Daya and later to everyone .

After sometime when everyone went to their House .

Abhijeet chlo aub tum so jao aub kr lu apni nend pori .

Daya and he Hugged him and Shedding some Silent tears and go to his room .

Daya also comes in his room .

Chlo abhi tum hsmesha khty hu na ky sirf tum hi mera bchon ky jesy khayal rakhty hu auj mein bhi tumhein btata hoon ky mein bhi woh sub kr skta hoon and he sitting on his bed and put his head on his lape .

You know what Daya tu mujh sy kahin zyada achy sy mera khayal rakh skta hy aur auj ju tu ny kiya na woh koi nahin kr skta Thanks yar .

Thanks ...

Disturbed hu kiya kisi ku miss kr rhy hu ???

Haan Daya Maa ku soch raha hoon ky mein unhein kiyun pachan nahin saka agr mujy sub yad hota tu woh sath hoti mery .

Abhi ju guzr gya usy bol jao wapis nahin aa sakta .

Sahi kaha kuch bhi wapis nahin aa skta .

**Next Day**

Daya is still in same condition and looking his Buddy who sleeping peacefully in his lape .

Alarm bell rings and Abhijeet also disturbed and open his eyes .

Daya tu kiya sari rat aesy hi betha raha tu soya nahin kiya ???

Tum bhi tu aesa hi krty hu na mein jub disturbed hota hoon mujy feel bhi nahin hony dety aur mera khayal bhi rakhty hu .

Daya mein woh sub is liya nahin krta ky tum bhi wohi kru mein sub is liya krta hoon kiyun ky I Love you Yar tumhi tu hu jis ny meri life complete ki hy tumhary hony sy mujy jeeny ka reason mila hy yar .

Same as my Side Abhijeet mein tu anat tha na koi mera nahin tha .

Tujy mein kitni bar bolo aesa na bola kr tera Bahi hy na ju tera Dost bhi hy aur tera Bap bhi itny sary rishty hein ik hi package mein aur kisi ki kiya zarorat . Aur aub chal hamein beaurau ky liya deri hu rahi hy .

Auj koi beaurau nahin koi Kam nahin auj sirf mein aur tum hein bahir jayen gy movie dekhein gy sath mein time spent krein gy Khana khayen gy aur rat ku hi ghar wapis ayen gy aub ready hu ja mein ny tumhary aur apny Clothes iron ker dya hn .

Daya tu aur kpry iron such mein tu tu wakyi badl gya yar yeah mera janam din sal mein ik hi bar kiyun ata hy bar bar kiyun nahin ata mujy pata tu laga ky tu bhi sub ker skta hy wrna mein tu ...

Wrna mein tu kiya han kiya mein tu tum na Boss mujy bcha gi samjty hu Daya aesa nahin krna Wesa na kru ...

Acha acha Naraz kiyun hota hy dekh agar hum ny Pora din bahr spent kiya tu Beaurau kb jayen gy .

Auj no beaurau no Work No file Mein ny ACP Sir sy bat kr li hy auj sirf tum aur mein .

Aub ready hu ja jldi mein breakfast ready krta hu .

Haan lekin meri Shirt kidr hy ju mujy wear krni hy .

Oh haan abi lata hoon and he Shown Two Tea Shirts In one Tea Shirt Wrote Best and on other wrote Friend .

Yeah Abhi yeah Best wali Shirt teri aur dosri meri aub hum auj jahan bhi jayen gy sub ku pata lgy ga ky we are best Friends aur tu hr kam mein best and am just Your Friend .

You are not Just Friend Daya You are Everything You are More than a Frind You are my Life .

Later Both enjoy their Day with each other . Watch movie Hotling and lot's of fun with each other .

At night when they come back Abhijeet make Coffee for both of them and now they enjoy their Coffee .

Abhi auj ka din baht acha tha na he ask while put his head on Abhi,s Lape .

Haan Daya bht Khas memorable special Day you know it's not a just Birthday Daya it's more than a Birthday it's my life aur ju kuch tu ny yeah sub mery liya kiya na koi dost kisi ky liya itna nahin krta tu wakyi dost sy kuch zyada hy .

Tumhein pata hy Boss auj mein ny Bhagwan sy ik Dua bhi ki ky bhaly woh agly 6 Janam mein bhi mujy koi rishta na dy bus mujy mera Abhi dy tuj jesa dost dy ju sath hy tu Sab sath hy .

Love you Abhi .

Love you to yar auj tuj jesy dost ky rhty mein ny ik hi din mein woh sub ji liya jis ka khuwab mein ny hamesha dekha Bhagwan yeah sath asey hi bnaya rkhy mein ny bhi yehi Dua mangi hy and he looking his brother who's eyes are closed .

Daya so gya kiya ???

Now Daya Sitting on the bed Nahin Boss lekin tumhein nend ayi hy na .

Aya gi hi na auj baht thak gya and now he is put his head on Daya,s Lape .

But sub baht acha tha Daya auj mujy meri Kismat sy kuch gila nahin ky us ny muj sy sub kiyun liya tuj jesa dost dy kr mujy sub dy diya yar .

Haan Sahi kaha but you know Abhi you are more caring than me is bat ku tu manta hy na tu ...

Abhi tuj sy hun yar tuj sy bat kr rha hoon devaron sy nahin and he looking towards him who Sleeping peacefully .

Lo yeah so gya kon keh skta hy isey dekh kr ky yeah CID mein Senior inspector hy . Itna Innocent Sweet Simple .

**Yes He is so innocent Sweet and Simple ...**

**So Guys kesa tha read and Review either it is positive or negative .**

**It's my First Attempt on Duo so mistake ky liya Sorrry .**

**But must tell me that how is it ???**


End file.
